暴力ロケット団詐欺 A Violent Team Rocket Scam
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Team Rocket has a mission to...read to find out! Note: I don't understand Japanese so I have no idea what it says, but just state that Pokemon is an anime.


Chapter 1

Roketto-dan ga karera no honbu wa, mojidōri Satoshi to pikachū o korosu tame ni messēji o eru koto ni attaga, aru hi Satoshi wa, kasumi to Take to sanpo o totte ita. "Wareware wa tsumori Satoshi to pikachū ichido, subete no shutoku shite iru!" Jessie said. "Wareware wa tsumori Satoshi to pikachū ichido, subete no shutoku shite iru!" James replied. Karera wa karera no jū o hiroi, honbu no soto ni mukatta. `Pyū, pyū, pyū! Pyū, pyū, pyū! " Jū o ittekimashita.

Chapter 2

Satoshi wa himei to hashitta. 2 Jū kara kakushita to shite, pikachū wa kare no ushiro ni kakureta. Kare wa, kaigan ga akiraka ni natta ka dō ka o mita. `Kaigan wa meikakudearu! " Kare wa" pikachū, sandāboruto! " To itta. Roketto-dan wa, hassha shi tsudzuketa. `Pikachū wa sugu ni wareware no mono ni narimasu! " Karera wa waratta. `Sore wa chaukedo shin denai! " Satoshi wa, `pikachū ga, soko ni hanguappu shi, `seiteki' o shiyō shite imasu! " , Sakenda Pikachū wa kare o mite, sono nōryoku o shiyō shimashita.

Chapter 3

`Nyāsu, midare hikkaki! " Musashi wa itta. " Itsu watashi ga idō o suru yō ni meijita nodesu ka? " Nyāsu wa itta. `Anata wa watashi no meirei ni mimi o katamuke, pokemonda! " Musashi wa sakenda. `Watashi wa pokemonda koto o shitte iru. " Nyāsu wa `sate sate, watashi wa midare hikkaki o shiyō shite imashita. ' To nobeta Roketto-dan wa, ikutsu ka no yori ōku no Akira to pikachū de shōsei. `Anata ga mottomo tashika ni ima shinu! " Kojirō wa itta. `Īe, watashi wa anata o sa semasen! " Satoshi wa pikachū to jibun jishin o burokku shite, sakenda.

Chapter 4

`Satoshi, anata wa nani o shite iru! " Kasumi wa sakenda to jama ni kare o oshita. `Watashi wa mina o mamoru nda. " Kare wa, `watashi wa anata no tasuke o hitsuyō to shimasen. ' To kotaeta Kasumi wa kare o mita. `Anata ga shinu mae ni, watashi wa kore wa - watashi wa anata o aishi anata o oshietai. " Kanojo wa itta. `Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu' Satoshi wa nobete imasu. Karera wa kisuwoshita. `Kore wa ren'ai no hanashide wa arimasen! " Musashi wa `sore wa anata ga jōshi ni tora reru tame no jikandesu! Dakara, satsuei ni shitagawanakereba naranai! " , Sakenda `Watashi wa, watashi o shinakereba naranai nodesu ka? " Satoshi wa atsuryoku o kaketa. `Bosu no meirei. " Musashi wa `shitagawanakereba naranai" to nobeta. Nyāsu wa tsudzuketa. Karera wa kare no atama ni jū o shiteki shita.

Chapter 5

`Tomo! " Kasumi wa itta. Kanojo wa kare ga jimen ni yokotawatte mite hīta. Kanojo wa naki hajimemashita. `Roketto-dan wa, karera wa, anata o shinakatta? " Kanojo wa itta. Satoshi wa unazuita. `Nan pikachū wa dōdesu ka? " Kare wa domo~tsu. " Anata wa ikite iru! " Kasumi wa yorokobinagara itta. Kanojo wa dakishimete, kare ni kisuwoshita. " Girigiri" `Watashi wa manga de shōsei sa reta tame. ' To kare wa kotaeta, Kare wa, pikachū wa eien ni sono torēnā to shin'yū de tsumami, futatabi jimen ni ochita. Roketto-dan wa hohoenda. `Shigoto yoku yatta. " Kojirō wa itta. Karera wa, Satoshi to pikachū o tsukanda. `Anata wa jaakuna hitobito wa, anata ga watashi no bōifurendo to issho ni yatte iru to omoimasu ka? " Kasumi wa, `sore wa kare ga hotondo shinde iru koto o subete no anata no seidesu! " , Sakenda

Chapter 6

Roketto-dan wa waratta. `Wareware wa yuiitsu no pokemon o nozonde ita mono no, soreha, watashitachi no shimeideshita. " Musashi wa itta. `Ima, watashi wa sore o kangaeru koto wa, watakushiha yori ōku no dangan o hitsuyō to shite imasu. " Kojirō wa itta. `Watashi wa anata o rirōdo shimasu. " Musashi wa kare ni ikutsu ka o ataeru to nobeta. `Enryo shimasu. " Kojirō wa itta. Satoshi wa, kanzen ni naoru tsuka~tsu te me o samashita. `E ? " Kare wa" doko doko? ' To itta `Honshade wa, orokana. " Musashi wa kotaeta. Satoshi wa modotte kare no yūjin ni hashitta to. Kasumi to Take wa kare o mite, itta"dakara, dō ya~tsu te, futatabi ikite iru ni naru?" `Sore wa nagai monogataridesu. " Kare wa itta. `Watashi wa nagai hanashi o kiku no ga sukidesu. " Kasumi wa itta. `E e, watashi mo. " Take wa kotaeta. `Kanzen ni watashi ni fure iyasu. " Kare wa kotaeta. `Sore wa nagaku wa arimasen! " Kasumi wa sakenda. `Sore wa kotobanoayadatta. " Satoshi wa `watashi o shita, watashi wa sore ga mojidōri nagakatta iwanakatta ka? " 2 Wa unazuita. `Watashi wa sore ga onsei dake no jinbutsudatta koto o chikau. " Satoshi wa nobete imasu. `Watashitachi wa anata o shinjite imasu. " Karera wa itta. Sonohi no nokori no bubun wa roketto-dan ga Satoshi to pikachū o korosou to shita koto, jikan nimokakawarazu, saikōdeshita. Owari!


End file.
